


what he did to me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Collegestuck, Fun, M/M, Restraining Orders, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gamzee gets hauled off to jail for a number of reasons (murder, assault, drug use and trafficking, etc.) and everybody asks Karkat all the questions even though CLEARLY they should be asking Terezi. God.</p><p>I guess this is just Dave's POV? Yeah. I wrote this a while ago, actually, and it was, at the time, somewhere between an infodump for my ~special~ (WOW) collegestuck plot and just fluffy fluff. I actually had to take a poll among friend over who  I should eve put in this - Karkat, obviously, and either Dave, Kanaya, or Terezi. I decided on Dave. Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what he did to me

**Author's Note:**

> "what he did to me" is going to stay a secret for as long as it possibly can because i don't want to upset people. i'm thinking about it.
> 
> oh, and to throw it out there, i totally DO think gamzee was smart enough to trick the cops, it was mostly just that he didn't. so. ignore dave's mockery of him.

It is 6:37 when your boyfriend comes home with a foul mood and a dark face.

Throwing his books and papers to the floor beside your bed with enough force to make you worry he broke something, he drops on the bed next you like his bones are made of lead, grumbling all the way.

You don’t have to give more than a questioning look before he shoots off into a rage. “So people are still asking what happened with Gamzee.” He snorts and grimaces. “Like I know, or could give a fuck.”

“They still don’t believe he got hauled off to the slammer?”

“Evidently! They _know_ he was a drug dealer. Not even to mention the murder of two of his fucking _friends_ , and multiple counts of assault.”

“Do they seriously think he was smart enough to elude them without even leaving a trail?”

“We both know for a fact he’s in there for good. We fucking saw him,” he pauses to take off his hoodie, “and he didn’t look like he even wanted out.”

“They are seriously overestimating him. How long is his sentence, anyways?”

“Hell if I know. Hopefully for life. And I don’t even know why they keep bothering me about it, like apparently being his moirail for what, 3 years, makes me some kind of patron saint. I’m not his fucking guardian angel. He brought this upon himself.”

“Need I remind you how freaked out you were when you couldn’t find him on literally the first day at this place?”

“I was hoping to beat the shit out of him, okay?”

“Okay.”

He lies down and sighs. “Why do they care, anyways? As far as I can remember, nobody gave half a shit about his wellbeing beyond the whole ‘well, he hasn’t killed anybody _yet_ ’ thing before this whole mess.”

“Besides you.”

“Shut up.”

The story so far isn't that unbelievable. Like Karkat said, the guy was infamous for his multiple crimes and/or unstable mental condition. And it’s practically common knowledge that ‘Rezi gets off on justice. Besides that, though, she had otherwise good reason to do what she did; not only did Makara hurt more than a few of her friends, she’s also his ex-sorta-hate-girlfriend. You’re not _exactly_ sure how much of it was a ploy to get back in his pants and how much was revenge for Karkat and Catgirl II, but she won’t talk to either of you. The only person who can get anything out of her is Jade, who also happens to be her roommate, and that may or may not be because Terezi talks in her sleep. She hasn't heard anything important though.

“What if Gamzee gets out sooner rather than later?” Karkat asks out of nowhere, and rather nervously at that. “He’ll come looking for either me, you, or Terezi, you know.”

“Think you could file a restraining order?”

“That takes time and money. I already had to take one stress leave this semester.”

“I think the teachers wouldn’t have a problem if you told them you are being stalked and have to go to court.”

“But that’s only half true.”

You sigh.

“If you really have to go through the long process of filing a legal restraint, I will back you up. And I bet some of your other friends will too.”

He runs his hand through his hair. “What, like Terezi? Sure, she likes courtblock drama, but how sure are you she’ll be on board with the idea of me filing a restraining order?”

“Pretty damn sure.” Your turn around to face him. “Believe it or not, Tz does , _actually_ give a shit about you. Shocking, I know.”

The trouble is you’re not sure how effective a restraining order would actually be. It’s only a piece of paper. You wouldn’t put it past clownfucker.

“I don’t think Terezi actually knows what he did to me.”

“Why not? She was your girlfriend, right?”

He shifts awkwardly and focuses his gaze on the floor. “I didn't tell her. I thought it would freak her out.”

(The truth is he didn't tell her for fear of ruining her relationship with Gamzee.)

You are not sure what to say to that.

He starts looking around for something.

“Where’s the controller?”

You grin.

—-

3 ties, 1 win and 1 loss later, he throws his arms in the air and cheers, a one man parade on the end of your bed.

You can’t help it, when you see how vulnerable it makes him, and you wiggle your fingers the same way you wiggle your eyebrows, and he _squeals_ and flails because your fingers are cold and he’s very ticklish. He’s laughing so hard, and he falls backwards, and drags you down with him. (If he was anybody else, you would trail little kisses down his neck, but you can't, and you won't, because he might never recover.)

You shift your hands out of tickle fight mode and lay them flat on his stomach, dragging them (rather slowly) to his lower back and he does the same, curling his arms behind your shoulders and nuzzles his face into your neck and _god_. He’s the greatest.

You murmur, into his hair, despite his face being buried in your neck, because you’re too tired and soft to tug him back by the hair so you can look him in the eye and say what you will.

You, muffled, whisper all the things you never thought you would say unironically to anybody, much less _him_ ; you breathlessly tell him how you need him, how happy you are that he’s here, with you.

And for once, he doesn't stiffen when you tell him you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense, as most of this was written sounding kind of immature and over-stereotyped a weee bit (terezi doesnt actually get off on justice, WHAT? outrage), it IS kind of based on dave's own thoughts, and. well. he's kind of immature. just a little.


End file.
